In some applications, it may be desirable to form an assembly of an electronic module on a conductive fabric to form an integrated system. Conventional assemblies include modules stitched to a conductive fabric using conductive wire. The permanent mounting of a component makes it difficult to replace or upgrade. Additionally, permanent mounting of the component makes it difficult to remove when needed, for example, when the clothing needs to be washed.
Accordingly, a need exists for a convenient disconnectable connection of electronic devices to fabrics.